RyuseiRanger33
is the 33th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 82th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Jun is unable to make up his mind after he is chosen to leave for Hokkaido and study there to become the famous archer. He will leave in one month and if Tsubaki decides to go through with it- it means giving up his friends, his love of his life and RyuseiRanger. Synopsis Jun is informed that he has been accepted for the one-year study program in Hokkaido he signed up for months ago for archery tournaments, Tsubaki supporting him yet he feels uncertain as his father advises to consider which path he should take. As Tsubaki keep a brave face so he would not feel guilty, Jun is confronted by the Deathtroyer Trio as Grind spirits Tsubaki to pocket dimension. Blackgate and Thrash use a crow ShinFukisokusha, Wind Karasting, from Jun's brother's dream to exploit his dilemma to the point of canceling Jun's transformation from breaking Tsubaki. Karasting was about to kill Tsubaki in front of Jun when her friends arrive and admit that they don't want Jun to leave Tsubaki or him. Seeing Tsubaki's tears, Jun realizes that he doesn't want to leave her either and Tsubaki's feeling for his dream awakens Cilo, muse of history and enters the Sigma Mode. With his new power has found, Jun overcoming Karasting after he shield Grind from Jun's attack. By enlarging Karasting, the MetaStar Robots were in serious trouble when he held Eros as hostage, urging Jun to give up his dream and kills Tsubaki. To their surprise, Jun claims he feels the same way and refuses to lose them. As Grind mocks the boys, Jun regains his will and destroy the Tankan blade with new attack. The RyuseiRangers combining into RyuseiDaiOh to weaken Karasting with Pegasus Plasma before they managed to destroy him once again, gaining a new Saint Card. After Deathtroyer Trio retreated, the Tsubaki and the boys returned to their own world. Jun announced he won the gold medal in the archery tournament and not need to go to Hokkaido as his place is with his friends and beloved one, making Tsubaki very happy and relieved before they started hugging lovingly. Major Events *The muse, Cilo, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Green enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Blossom Mankai Ouda. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Cilo Villains *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Wind Karasting Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Josuke Akisato *Junko Akisato *Daigoro Akisato Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Rose premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Milky Mint Maiko. **'Disguise Coord used': Peony Flower Arrangement and Archer *The green tea and flower pot that Tsubaki made for Jun in episode 17 appears again. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime